


Running

by Nyodrite



Series: Things From Tumblr [40]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Packing, Running Away
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 14:36:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7442869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyodrite/pseuds/Nyodrite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>Leaving.</em> Hiccup told himself firmly, taking sanctuary in his room after offering excuses to his father to get out of the end of training feast <em>("Aye, I took the time to prepare also son- don't worry, I will explain if they ask."),</em> knowing that there was no way he could kill a dragon.</p>
<p>Not after Toothless.</p>
<p>What did he expect though? That he could go on with befriending a dragon while training- while succeeding- to kill dragons with no problems at all? That everything would be okay if <em>Astrid </em>had been chosen? Could he have sat by and done <em>nothing </em>as his crush killed a dragon? Did he believe that, with how 'well' he did in training, he would get away with <em>not</em> killing a dragon during the next raid?</p>
<p><em>No,</em> he knew, but-…<em>I didn't want to think about the consequences of my actions. I never do.</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Running

_Leaving._ Hiccup told himself firmly, taking sanctuary in his room after offering excuses to his father to get out of the end of training feast _("Aye, I took the time to prepare also son- don't worry, I will explain if they ask."),_ knowing that there was no way he could kill a dragon.

Not after Toothless.

What did he expect though? That he could go on with befriending a dragon while training- while succeeding- to kill dragons with no problems at all? That everything would be okay if _Astrid_ had been chosen? Could he have sat by and done _nothing_ as his crush killed a dragon? Did he believe that, with how 'well' he did in training, he would get away with _not_ killing a dragon during the next raid?

_No,_ he knew, but-… _I didn't want to think about the consequences of my actions. I never do._

This time…this time though, he had to. It wasn't something that would have him sent to his room without food or cleaning out the hen house for an invention gone wrong. No, this time he was facing becoming an Outcast should he refuse to face the Nightmare, likely death if he did face it and, worse of all, his actions would probably cause Toothless' death.

So, he would leave- still Outcast but at least on his own terms. With a nod to affirm his decision, Hiccup got off his bed and dragged out the basket he had stuffed in a corner after Toothless was capable of catching his own food.

The first thing that went in was the blanket kept under his bed for the colder nights, opened and lining the basket to, hopefully, take up less space then it would have if it had been folded. Next came his books; a cookbook that had belonged to his grandmother, the book of plants and their uses that Fishlegs had given him when they were children, the 'blacksmith map' Bobber had gotten him when he first became the man's apprentice (something his dad insisted on so he'd know what to not touch) and his mother's journal his father had given him when he got old enough to wonder about her. His clothes, all folded and stacked neatly, went on them to offer some protection.

_What else…_ Hiccup mused, pausing with his basket only barely filled. _Fire starter would be a waste of space with Toothless, so would weapons…but…I don't want to only eat pit-roasted fish. The house's cooking stuff is too big-…hm._

He froze momentarily, peering at his 'treasure' chest before scrambling down in front of it and wrenching it open- revealing all the odd bits he had decided to keep over the years. Pushing his recent schematics out of the way, and tossing out old clothes his dug through eight years worth of junk to get to the very first items he made as Gobber's apprentice; a grill barely bigger then his hand with bars spacers oddly (closely on one side then growing apart as it went), a cauldron that was three sizes too small for a typical Viking (but just right for him to carry single-handed even if full) and a pan with sides that were too high along with a handle that curled (he'd thought it would help keep the food from spilling).

Those went in next with a wooden spoon and bowl taken from the kitchen and the sewing kit he had pushed into the miniature cauldron with a couple of rags to keep it from moving about. Throwing in a pillow, a strip of fur (something to lay on wouldn't go amiss) and wooden box (holding a bar of soap, scrub brush and comb) left the basket almost entirely full.

_Almost._ Hiccup nodded, shouldering the basket straps on to head outside. _But enough to fit leather in case Toothless' tail needs a patch job before we reach Bashem Oiks_. Tucking the basket out of sight in the trees behind the house, he had enough time to almost reach his home before stumbling backwards with an embarrassing squeak of surprised fear when Astrid's axe was put in his path, the girl steaming at it's end.

"Astrid!?" He squeaked, coughing and clearing his throat before trying again. "Uh, hi Astrid. Wh-what are you doing here?…besides, you know, lurking behind my house..?"


End file.
